


Merry Xmas

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta didn't expect that he was carrying the best gift he could give Taeyong for Christmas 🎁🎄
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Merry Xmas

Yuta and Taeyong were looking forward to Christmas. According to their long-standing tradition, they spent Christmas with their friends, and this year they all meet at Jaehyun and Doyoung's. It was a convenience for new parents because they didn't have to worry whether their little son would be scared by the new surroundings.

It was a Christmas Eve morning, and snow was falling lightly outside the window, causing the pavements to be covered with white fluff. Yuta was excited to meet his friends soon, and most of all with little Jeno, whom he loved to pamper as befits a godfather. Hybrid bustled around the bedroom looking for something comfortable and pretty for a night out. Taeyong was still at work, so they agreed that as soon as he got back, he would shower, change and they will go to dinner immediately.

He chose a soft white sweater and light blue jeans for himself, and a loose black shirt and gray pants for his husband, which he knew would perfectly accentuate Taeyong's legs. As soon as the Korean came home, he quickly greeted the hybrid and headed to the bathroom. During this time, Yuta made sure that the gifts for their friends were wrapped, and shortly thereafter the couple arrived at the door of their friends' new apartment.

"You think Jeno will like my gift? Maybe a large, plush dinosaur wasn't the best idea… ” The Hybrid looked uncertainly at the cuddly toy he was carrying in his hands.

“He will definitely love it. After all, it's a gift from his favorite uncle." Taeyong embraced his lover's waist, kissing him tenderly on the temple.

And, as was usually the case, the Korean didn't make a mistake again. Little Jeno, held in arms by Doyoung, started prattling and waving his arms as his eyes fell on the large dinosaur. Taeyong, while Yuta was greeting the baby, entered the living room to give gifts to the others.

"Merry Christmas!" Lee said, hugging his friend. Johnny returned his wishes and also handed Taeyong a gift that turned out to be an expensive watch. As soon as Yuta saw it, he knew that he would borrow it from time to time.

After dinner, the friends opened the first bottle of wine, but Yuta surprisingly wasn't in the mood to drink alcohol, so he got up from the table and with Doyoung went to check on Jeno. The boy was playing in the cradle, so his dad picked him up and laid him on the blanket so that the little one had more space to play.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Kim asked as he took his seat next to his friend on the floor.

"Tell you? About what, Doie?" Yuta laughed, not really understanding the hybrid.

"Well, maybe about the baby you're expecting." Kim blurted out, but after Yuta's pale face and lack of any reaction, he realized what he had done. "Oh fuck. Hyung, don’t tell me you didn't know?" The younger hybrid grabbed his friend's trembling hands to soothe him.

"I ... no ..." The Japanese looked scared and lost.

“Your smell has changed. I'm sure because I've been through it myself." Doyoung explained softly. “Don't worry, it'll be okay. Taeyong-hyung will definitely be happy." Doyoung came near Yuta, who shed a few tears, and hugged him tightly.

Both hybrids promised to keep the secret for now. As if nothing had happened, they went back to the table and spend the rest of the evening laughing and remembering the years gone by. Only when they were returning home by taxi, Taeyong noticed that his beloved was acting strangely and was silent for a long time. However, he wanted to give the hybrid some time for the one to come to him and tell him what was bothering him.

Unfortunately, Yuta had other plans. He was upset with what he had learned and as soon as he entered the apartment he disappeared into the bathroom, where, after taking a pregnancy test, his fear was confirmed.

"I'm really pregnant." The hybrid huddled on the floor and wrapped the trembling tail around his body.

After a long time, he took a long shower and wanted to quietly hide in the bedroom, but Taeyong was waiting for him on the couch in the living room with an expression on his face that made Yuta know he wouldn't avoid talking. He slowly took a seat next to him, and the Korean, to cheer him up, grabbed his hand to gently massage his knuckles.

"Do you have something to tell me? Something is bothering you? Maybe I can help?" Taeyong asked softly.

“I'll be honest because you deserve it. We ... I mean I ... I'm in ... Fuck, you'll be a father, Tae." Yuta said in a trembling voice and closed his eyes, fearing his husband's reaction. It was only when he heard a sniffle that the hybrid turned to the Korean and noticed that he was crying.

“Yongie, I am so sorry, I don't know how it happened either. Please don't be sad." Yuta tried to soothe him, but he went stupid when Lee looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you apologizing? This is the best gift I could ever get from you. We will be parents, Yu. I dreamed about it for a long time." Taeyong grabbed Yuta's face and began to place little kisses on it.

"You are not angry? And what if the baby will be a hybrid? What if people won't accept it? What will your parents say? What will our colleg… ” The hybrid began to mumble in Japanese, unable to control the waves of uncertainty and, on the other hand, of happiness that overwhelmed his mind.

"You have no idea how badly in love I am with you, baby." Taeyong grabbed his husband by the waist and sat him on his lap.

"Tae ..." The younger blushed and hid his face in the hollow of the other's neck, starting to purr softly.

“I love you and our unborn baby as well. I can't wait to hold them in my arms." The Korean scratched his beloved behind his cat's ear and kissed his neck.

"So ... Merry Christmas, future daddy?" Yuta chuckled on Taeyong's lap.

“Thank you so much, love. Thank you for this precious gift. I promise that you can always count on me." Taeyong scratched Yuta's nape and when he lifted his head, he kissed him tenderly.

Who would have thought that one winter evening, Taeyong's dream of their own family would finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> On the occasion of Christmas, I would like to wish you peace and health. All I want is for the new year not to be as bad as 2020 and for our lives to return to normal. I am proud of you, my dear friends because we endured this hard time. Have a peaceful Christmas.
> 
> Habanero <3


End file.
